


Green

by flickerdaniel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love, M/M, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerdaniel/pseuds/flickerdaniel
Summary: Dan was blue. Phil was yellow. Together they made a beautiful green.





	Green

Growing up, Dan was made believe that blue is a happy colour. He was constantly told that in blue, there is happiness, there is joy, there is wholesomeness — any positive word in the dictionary, was blue. Perhaps it's because when the sun is out and the sky is clear, it is blue. And the sun is happy, too... right? Because whenever you drew a sun in preschool, you would draw it in the corner of the paper with a big smiley.

As Dan grew older, he realised that maybe blue was not a happy colour. Because when he was ten years old, he noticed the sad expression on his mother's face when she studied his happy, crying sun.

"Why is the sun sad, my love?"

"It is not sad, mum" Dan had said with furrowed eyebrows "I used blue. And blue is a happy colour, right?" She was speechless, but nodded nonetheless.

From that day, Dan assumed that sadness was happiness. He reminded himself of that when he let the eighth or tenth shot of burning liquor down his already sore throat, and invited strangers into his bed and their hands wrapped tightly around his throat until his head was turning blue and he was gasping for air.

Growing up, Phil was made believe that blue is a sad colour. He was constantly told that in blue, there is sadness, there is pain, there is loneliness — any negative word in the dictionary, was blue. Perhaps that was why Phil was yellow, because yellow is a happy colour. Yellow is the sun smiling and shining down on you, leaving you a nice tan in the summer. Yellow is the beautiful sunflowers in his garden that his mother loved oh-so-dearly. Yellow is happiness and Phil was always a smile-y and laugh-y and all-in-all a happy person. A yellow boy.

Sometimes Phil wondered if yellow was actually a happy colour, and not just make-beliefs, because even the sun gets sad. Even the sunflowers die. Even the yellow paint can mix with black and turn into darkness. Phil feared that that would ever happen to him. He feared that someday, somehow, he would lose himself to the darkness and give in to the nonexistent. Phil knew he shouldn't be worrying about this, but sometimes he couldn't help but fall into a dark void of overthinking and sometimes it felt as though he was losing his goddamn mind.

In those moments, Phil needed someone to hold him and repaint his halo yellow, keep him clean from all unhappiness. But in a world of colours, Phil was an outsider, a misfit, and no one dared to touch him, ever. No other colour mixed nicely with yellow. He was determined to find someone yellow like him.

That was, until a blue boy with a brown eyes accidentally walked into him, his blue shoulder leaving a mark on Phil's. The boy stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the yellow shoulder, repeating in his head _blue is a happy colour, blue is a happy colour, blue is a happy colour_. And oh, god how he wished he believed that himself. If not even a blue person could find happiness in blue, how could anyone else?

Dan had quickly apologised to the yellow person smothered in his blue and continued walking, his pretty head creating worlds for blue people like him. Or, well, the original plan was to go home, though that quickly changed when the yellow boy grabbed his hand and said, "I'm Phil, who are you?" Dan told Phil his name, ashamed, trying desperately not to make eye contact.

Phil felt ridiculous. He was standing in front of a blue boy, who certainly would not mix well with him, feeling all fuzzy inside. He had not even known the boy's name for a minute and he could already tell he wanted to hold him forever.

Perhaps that was why, when Phil invited Dan to his house, they painted his bed in their colours as well as their hearts as they forgot all about society's judgement. Nothing mattered — nothing but their moans and ridiculous heart beats. They let each other mix and it was beautiful; they were beautiful.

Afterwards was even more beautiful. They just sat on Phil's bed, cleaning up the blue and yellow spots, opening their souls to each other, and Phil's heart did that flippy over thing as he stared at Dan. God, was he beautiful. Phil was positive he had never seen anyone as beautiful wear such sad colours.

Dan never expected to find happiness in the colour blue again. But as he looked into the blue eyes of the black haired boy sitting in front of him, he felt his heart flutter. Was it the sky? Right after it has stopped raining and a rainbow is breaking through the clear blue? Was this how he felt right now? But that didn't make any sense. Why would blue make him feel good on so many levels when all blue had ever done was let him down?

"I can't believe I spent years chasing after love in blue when you were here all along, ready to love me with your all in yellow."

"You deserve better than blue, my love." Phil said, grabbing Dan's hand and letting blue and yellow mix and make a beautiful green.


End file.
